Kooky Prank Day
"Kooky Prank Day" is an episode in season three. In this episode, Cat is the butt of all the Kooky Prank Day pranks until he prepares his ultimate practical joke. Characters *CatDog *Mervis *Dunglap *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Rancid *Eddie *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Lola *Frenuvalites Plot Cat is woken up by the alarm clock, but a cardboard cutout of Cliff terrifies him. Cat throws the decoy, which Dog was holding, and tells him it's Kooky Prank Day. Cat says he hates Kooky Prank Day, but Winslow points out that the reason Cat hates Kooky Prank Day is that he never comes up with any good pranks and Winslow tells him that the day that he comes up with a good prank is the day when he orders pizza for everyone in town. Dog goes downstairs to leave the house, but Cat resists going out, telling Dog that he plans to go to the annual Nearburg Park Picnic/Barbecue. Soon, Dog and Winslow prank Cat with a fake radio newscast and fake snow outside their home. In Nearburg, Cat asks Dunglap if he can go to the picnic, but Dunglap says he can't because Mervis died from a peanut accident. As Cat mourns him, it turns out that the bandaged Mervis is a decoy whose head explodes at CatDog, and another Mervis decoy puts a pie from its head into Cat's face. Both Dunglap and the real Mervis yell "Double Whammy!" at CatDog. Later, when Cat is driving, a police car pursues him. Cat pulls over where police officers identical to the Greasers in appearance apprehend them. Cat thinks they are the Greasers in disguise, but Dog finds the Greasers in a distance. The police take CatDog, Mervis, and Dunglap into custody. They're released later that same day, with Cat having suffered multiple injuries as punishment. Cat blames Kooky Prank Day for ruining his day as the group heads to the park. When they reach the park, Rancid informs them that the park is closed, and that there is no barbecue picnic due to wild, rabid, radioactive bears. Cat does not believe Rancid's claim, but a bear arrives and swallows Rancid. The bear is revealed to have swallowed Rancid, Mr. Sunshine, and Eddie. Rancid reveals to CatDog, Mervis, and Dunglap that the park is open, and the group heads inside. Cat grills shrimp and gives one to Randolph, who offers Cat to feel his tie. The tie emits electricity and zaps Cat. Lola appears, offering "potato salad" to Cat, which turns out to have several spring toys popping out. As Cat tells Lola about people acting too immature, Lola gives Cat another "Potato Salad" which blasts water on Cat's face. Soon Lola gives Cat the third "potato salad" where despite looking like actual potato salad, it explodes in his face. Later that night, Cat has already suffered from many pranks. After Cat gets yet another pie in the face, he declares that he's "through with Kooky Prank Day" once and for all. Dog tells Cat that he needs the spirit of Kooky Prank Day, but Cat furiously retaliates that he is the spirit of Kooky Prank Day since people only seem to pull pranks on him. Cat says there wouldn't be a Kooky Prank Day without him and decides to cancel it, telling everyone to go home. Everyone is depressed at first, however a spaceship lands and fires lasers at the park visitors, causing them to flee. Dog tries to escape, but Cat stares at the spaceship. He laughs as Dog questions him, and says "Kooky Prank Day" twice. Cat reveals to the visitors his master prank and fires a laser. The other characters, including Dog, officially recognize Cat as a prank master. As Cat and Dog discuss the prank, real aliens arice, and it seems that Cat and Dog are about to meet their end. However, it turns out the aliens are costumes used by aliens known as Frenuvalites. As the Frenuvalites greet themselves and reveal that they also enjoy Kooky Prank Day, CatDog turns into an alien, terrifying the park visitors and the Frenuvalites. In the last shot, it turns out that CatDog were controlling the alien with a remote. Cat tells Dog that the pizza is on Winslow. The duo declare that they love Kooky Prank Day. Trivia *As Rancid waits for the next visitors after CatDog, Mervis ,and Dunglap enters the park, a family of actual radioactive bears appears and Rancid tells them to come in to the park with no prank. *Cat's spaceship is made of paper-mache, old plumbing supplies, and a crane was used to lift it up. It is controlled with a remote, and took months of planning in advance. *Kooky Prank Day is a Parody of April Fools Day. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Kooky Prank Day', click here.'' Gallery The gallery for '''Kooky Prank Day' may be view here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2000 Category:Episodes directed by Robert Porter Category:Episodes directed by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Dan Svayko Category:Episodes directed by Arne Wong Category:Episodes directed by Ray Pointer Category:Episodes written by Jon Ross